


spiral

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream In Prison, Gen, I want to write but have no plot to use, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), poem, randomness I don't know either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: Just a little poem.
Series: Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171844
Kudos: 8





	spiral

Time is a funny thing  
It moves in way I can't understand,  
I try my best to stay with it  
but this is getting out of hand.

There is no rhyme or reason  
to the movement that it has,  
it leaps and bounds  
but then slows down?  
and drags on refusing to pass.

I sit and wait for midday  
a balance in my clock,  
I hate this drawling boredom  
Please, make this stop.


End file.
